


Accidents Happen

by theotpeffect



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, just a short thing i whipped up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotpeffect/pseuds/theotpeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has always been clumsy, has always had many accidents. But he never quite anticipated the accidents concerning his arch rival and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Accidents happen; and because Hinata wasn’t the most graceful child he learned that at an early age. He spilled his food and drink often and fell during play so many times his parents wondered if the scrapes on his knees and elbows would ever heal. But eventually he learned to clean up quickly or stand once again, shrug and say “accidents happen.”

But despite learning how to take care of the aftermath of his clumsiness he never quite learned how to stop the spills or the falls completely. He was good at running long distances without tripping over himself and playing sports without gaining any _serious_ injurious but his early lessons about accidents stayed fresh in his mind. And he found they were extremely nice lessons to have when he first picked up a volleyball. And the first time the volleyball hit him right in the face. 

Eventually, his accidents, when it came to volleyball at least, died down as he became better. But they didn’t slow enough to allow him to win his first ever volleyball game. There were a lot of accidents he experienced then. Accidentally hitting the ball too far away from one of his teammates, accidentally receiving the ball when his wrists were at an odd angle, sending the volleyball flying across the gym and over the heads of his opponents. All of his little accidents cost him the game, but he still knew his losing was no accident. He wasn’t good enough to win a game yet, much less good enough to win against the King of the Court: Kageyama Tobio. 

He needed to get better, and in that moment, looking at the King through the net, he made a resolution to beat him. One day.

* * *

More accidents; a sprained ankle and a palm that was constantly red from the bite of the ball was the result. He felt his improvement though, through his calloused hands and growing muscle and his leaps, growing ever higher with time and practice. 

Soon, his accidental scrapes and twisted ankles dropped dramatically. And just as Hinata began to believe his accidents were on the verge of leaving him, a certain King showed up in his volleyball team and became the cataclysm that set some of Hinata’s biggest accidents in motion.

* * *

His first Big Accident began with his insatiable need for Kageyama to toss to him. It started off as frustration from being denied access to his favorite position. But as he began to see Kageyama’s perfect tosses whenever they went to one of their grueling practices, his frustration began to morph into a need for Kageyama to give him the perfect toss. It was almost as if he could sense what a wonderful duo they could be once Kageyama tossed to him.

And when it finally happened, Hinata wondered if he had ever been happier. 

Kageyama’s tosses made him feel like he could _fly_. It made him feel gigantic as he peered over the net and saw the other side perfectly. And his hand hit the ball at exactly the right angle, sending the ball smashing powerfully into the floor on the other side. 

Hitting the ball Kageyama tossed to him was one of the best things he’d ever experienced. 

As it became more and more common for Hinata to spike one of Kageyama’s tosses their bond on the court grew. It was inevitable that such a thing happen, especially when they were seen as one entity; the freak duo.  They were always seen together in the gym, unless one of them was off talking to one of the upperclassmen or the coach about how to get better. 

But their bond outside of volleyball grew as well. Their morning competitions over who could reach the gym first became friendlier, more lighthearted. Winning was still important but the one who lost would never scowl at the other anymore. Instead, they’d both laugh, or rather Hinata would and Kageyama would pretend to be annoyed, even though they both knew that wasn’t true. 

As the year progressed Hinata was able to see Kageyama’s smile more often after their small competitions. He’d see it everywhere else too. After a game, during a game, when he called out for a toss, whenever Kageyama looked at him with pride when he did well. And soon Hinata had memorized that smile and called Kageyama friend. 

Their friendship was an accident, but Hinata never felt it was a mistake. Sometimes accidents and mistakes are as synonymous as the phrases “where is Hinata?” and “where is Kageyama?” but Hinata understood, once their friendship took off, that that wasn’t always the case. 

Their first year ended with a strong friendship and tearful goodbyes to their third year teammates, who promised to stay in touch.

Second year passed with no accidents, save for the usual volleyball ones, a broken wrist on Captain Ennoshita’s part and a few scattered incidents when Suga was referred to as “mom” and Daichi, “dad.” And by this time, Hinata had fully come to terms with becoming best friends with his rival. He was sure there would be no more accidents like that.

He was wrong.

In their third year, Hinata caught a girl from his class sneaking away from his locker, blushing furiously. He wasn’t sure but… could she have left a confession in there? He felt a spike of excitement at the thought. He had never been confessed to before. It was exciting realizing that he might be desirable to someone, even though he didn’t think he was going to agree to go out with her. He didn’t need a girlfriend, he had volleyball and his team. He was just fine without dating a girl.

He hurried to his locker and once he opened it he saw a letter resting atop the jacket Kageyama had yet to retrieve. He carefully took it out and removed the pink heart sticker that was keeping it closed. The letter inside was written on pink paper, with the girlish bubbliness of the writing.

_Dearest Kageyama_

Wait.

 _Dearest Kageyama,_

_I’m not sure if you’ve noticed me before, but I’m in Hinata’s class. I see you often when you come to pick him up to eat lunch together and I’d be lying if I said you haven’t seriously grabbed my attention. I find myself staring too long whenever you’re around and thinking about you often when I don’t see you. And I’ve realized that I’m falling in love with you.  
_

_Do you think we can meet so I can give you a proper confession, instead of sneaking love letters inside of your locker?  
_

_I’ll be near the track right after school. I hope I can see you there._

Hinata felt a sudden lance of jealousy and moved his hands to the top of the paper. 

He paused and blinked at his sudden ferocity. He was about to rip the letter up, all the while thinking, _What if he accepts this? He should be with_ me _, not her._

This was an accident. The girl must have seen Kageyama use Hinata’s locker a few times. He hardly ever used his own, Hinata’s was “more convenient” apparently. But now, Hinata was getting his love letters and he didn’t think he’d be so affected by it. 

He supposed he was always mildly curious about Kageyama’s romantic experiences. Sometimes when they were watching movies or playing video games at each other’s houses he’d wonder if Kageyama would ever cuddle with someone on the couch while hanging out. Or he’d stare at his large setter hands and wonder if he’d ever slid them over someone’s bare back. Or he’d catch himself staring at his lips and wonder if he’d ever kissed anyone with them, because they really looked kissable sometimes.

But he never thought of how he’d act if Kageyama would get a girlfriend currently. It wasn’t pleasant thinking of it. It made him angry and jealous, thinking of Kageyama holding hands, kissing, being with someone other than himself. 

Oh. 

Oh.

* * *

The second Big Accident was falling for Kageyama Tobio. 

* * *

Hinata had reluctantly given Kageyama the letter. He didn’t want to deny Kageyama potential happiness and keeping the letter from him seemed manipulative. He wasn’t going to deny anyone access to Kageyama just because of a crush he was too dense to realize he had.

After Kageyama read the letter he nodded, put it in his pocket and didn’t bring it up again. That scared Hinata more than he’d have liked to admit.

While Kageyama didn’t seem to be affected by the confession, Hinata _was._ He was restless throughout the rest of his classes. It took nearly everything in him not to glare at the girl who had left that letter in his locker. And not knowing Kageyama’s response was driving him insane, more than being denied tosses ever did, surprisingly. 

When school let out, Hinata dashed to the track field before he could convince himself to be the mature adult he was on the verge of becoming. 

He spotted the girl in his class and hid behind a tree within hearing distance. He crouched down and folded himself behind the trunk as best he could.

“K-Kageyama!” the girl exclaimed. He heard footsteps tread over the grass and he had to remind himself to breathe again.

“Hey,” Kageyama greeted. He forgot to breathe.

“Did you get my letter?” the girl asked shyly. 

“Yes.”

“And?”

“I can’t accept.”

There was a drawn out silence before the girl exhaled.

“I understand, but may I ask why?”

Now it was Kageyama’s turn to be silent. Hinata could hear a slight rustling and knew he was fidgeting out of embarrassment.

“I- I have feelings for someone else.”

Hinata’s heart dropped. 

“I see.” Silence. “Well, I hope you’ll be happy with them.”

Footsteps lighter than Kageyama’s walked through the grass and he sighed as he was left alone.

“Hinata, I know you’re behind the tree,” he said.

Hinata jumped, not expecting to be addressed and he scrambled from his hiding spot.

“How did you even know I was back there?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I saw some of your side poking out from behind the trunk.”

Hinata groaned and hid his face behind his hands.

“Why did you decide to eavesdrop?”

“I wasn’t. I just happened to be around,” Hinata said, a sad last ditch effort to prove his non-existent innocence. 

“You’re a horrible liar,” Kageyama said. He lowered himself to the ground and patted the space beside him. Hinata didn’t hesitate to sit next to him, probably settling closer than a friend should have. “But, really. Why were you eavesdropping?” 

“It’s- I was just curious,” Hinata shrugged. “It’s not every day your scary best friend gets confessed to.”

“Are you saying you didn’t think I could ever get a girlfriend?” Kageyama pretended to be angry with him, but he smiled as always and the ruse didn’t work for a moment. 

“I’m saying I didn’t want you to,” Hinata mumbled. His eyes widened and he hid himself behind his hands. His face was red with embarrassment and, even worse, he felt tears beginning to form in his frustration. 

There was a moment where nothing happened. Hinata was just beginning to wonder if it would be better to leave when Kageyama’s hands covered his and slowly lowered them. 

“What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing,” Hinata said quickly. “I don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“Do you remember when I called you a bad liar just a minute ago?”

Hinata shook his head and kept his silence. Kageyama liked someone else. He didn’t need to hear another confession.

Kageyama sighed and began slowly. “I- I know you heard the reason I turned that girl down.”

He shifted so he could face Hinata fully, but he never let go of his hands.

“I really hope I’m right about why this is bugging you, or this is going to be a thousand times more embarrassing,” Kageyama muttered to himself before continuing properly. “The person I like, did it ever occur to you that it could have been you?”

Hinata gaped, at a loss for words for once. Had he heard wrong? Was it possible that Kageyama would lie to him? But he wouldn’t lie to him, not over something like this.

“D-do you, _um_ , feel the same?” Kageyama asked. He ducked his head and looked away, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Breathlessly, he answered. “Yes.”

His hands cupped Kageyama’s face and he slowly raised his head again.

And they were kissing. Slowly, exploring their feelings and each other carefully for a few moments. 

They stood up, hand and hand and walked back home together. Hinata wondered if it would be alright to start calling him boyfriend.

* * *

Falling in love with Kageyama was definitely an accident, but it wasn’t a mistake.

Never a mistake. 

 


End file.
